


PrimeDak Drabbles

by Melibell



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Disembowelment, Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: People ask and I deliver, then I post them here XD. Send requests on my tumblr blog https://reverence-of-perfection.tumblr.com. No beta, take it as it is.
Relationships: Horde Prime/Hordak, Micah/Hordak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The lights shine above with their bright painful glare. Hordak groans, his head is pounding. He remembers little… he reported and then he was punished. Memories swim just at the surface but he can’t keep any of them in focus. He tries to move, his knees scrape against a cold metal floor. Shackles hold his arms tight behind his back, he starts to feel the pain from the wires going into his spine. 

“Awake already, little brother?” 

Hordak turns his head as much as he can. The lab is mostly dark, the lights dim beyond the table. He can barely make out his creator in the shifting shadows, his bright green eyes seem to float disembodied in the darkness. 

Hordak clears his throat, he tries to answer but his voice will not come. 

“Speech is futile. I have heard enough of your lies.” Prime stands up, his expression is neutral even if his words are bitter. 

_‘No! I would never lie to you!’ _he tries to scream, to prove his worth. He did everything for his creator and yet he failed. Hordak slumps at the realization. He has always been a failure. 

“So spirited and filled with emotion even after I took your memories” Prime takes him by the chin, forcing Hordak to meet those mismatched eyes. “We have to fix that now, won’t we, my darling doll?” 

Hordak feels a tightness in his chest at the phrase. He had forgotten that he was nothing more than a plaything for his creator, a toy to be replaced once it broke and Hordak has always been broken. 

Prime laughs low at the emotion crossing the clone’s features. “Perhaps it would be more entertaining for you to speak.” he hums. His hair disconnects from its ports, Hordak backs up, on instinct. Prime narrows his eyes, a spark of anger flashes but it is gone before one can focus. Hordak groans as the needles puncture his neck, the groan turning into a whimper as his voice starts to work. 

“Brother, Creator, please! I will do anything to —” a hand at his throat cuts Hordak off. 

“Did I say you could speak defect?” the cold anger fills every word. 

“No sir, but—” The pressure on his throat increases, he hears something crack, the pain follows. 

“Then why do you keep disobeying me, little doll?” Prime lets go of his throat. Hordak takes a grateful breath, it shudders in his chest, every breath after that sends a stabbing pain through his aching body. The cracked bone of his throat only moments from shattering. He bites his lip to keep the words bubbling to the surface down. Hordak wants to beg his brother for mercy, to say everything he has thought of over the years. Yet he knows this is exactly why he is the defect, the pride still swells in his heart even now, he wants to be equal to Prime, not just a slave to the horde mind. The turmoil is clear in his eyes. “Creator I…” his words trail off 

Prime shakes his head. “ It is disappointing how disobedient you are. I never wanted to hurt you but you have always left me little choice.” A soft smile plays at his lips. Hordak has a hard time believing any of those words are sincere. He has heard real sincerity and Prime’s words feel empty, hollow and without a shred of concern. The creator circles around him, Hordak shudders at the warmth on his back as Prime takes hold at the base of the wires. 

His eyes get wide as he realizes just what Prime is doing. “Brother—!!!” he is cut off by the scream that escapes his lips as the wires holding him up, providing the vital liquid keeping him alive are snapped out off his body without disengaging them. The clamps still hold tight to his back even as the liquid flows from the broken tubing that drops to the floor. Hordak closes his eyes against the tears. Without the wires providing support for his body the shackles cut into his thin skin as he sinks down lower. There is a click and he is freed to fall heavily on to the metal, low shivers shake his body. 

Prime crouches down. “I love seeing you like this, in pain and covered in your lifeblood. Stand.” the creator orders simply.

Hordak shivers and moves to obey. His body is weak but every fiber yearns to please his creator even if his mind screams to resist. His legs shake as they strain, his chest heaves with rapid breaths and tears spill freely, mixing with the blood painting the floor green. He tries to look for something to use as support but they are in the middle of the room and there is nothing. Hordak would not dare get dirt on Prime’s pristine form. So he keeps struggling until he is standing on shakey crocked legs. His arms hang limp brushing the floor as it is all he can do to keep in that half-crouch. he knows that if he stands straight he will fall which would be another way he has failed his brother. 

Prime nods, “Is that all you can do my dear doll? Stand straight.” he orders again, taking Hordak by the hair and forcing him up. 

The clone groans in pain, its tears have stopped but they start again. “Brother please… it hurts…” 

“Oh did you miss the point my darling doll? I love how beautiful you look as the tears stream out of those pained eyes, as you beg me for your life.” Prime smiles, it does not reach the eyes. “Your pain is my entertainment, and we are only getting started my defective little toy.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Touch yourself, I want to watch.

It has been weeks since he has returned to Prime’s ship. He expected to die but for some reason, he has been kept alive. He sits now on a soft bed, naked outside the blanket he has wrapped around himself in a makeshift robe. Hordak has gotten used to the warm and dry climate of the Fright Zone. The cold ship makes his body ache, the blanket barely protecting him from the frigid air. 

  
He stands up, moving slowly. 

  
The room is simple, other then the bed there is nothing else. The walls only differ by the two doors leading to the rest of the ship. Hordak runs a hand over its rigged surface, it remains closed. He has been trying to find a way to open it but since his memories started to return it has been locked to him. Hordak can understand why Prime does not trust him to wander the ship, but he wishes he could do something, anything to make his Brother trust him. 

  
He gets lost in his thoughts trying to focus on anything more than flashes of the past, to understand why obeying his creator feels wrong and right at the same time. So lost that he does not as the door starts to open. 

  
Hordak blinks, taking a step back. The breath catches in his chest as it tightens. His eyes wander up and he swallows. Prime grins down at him, but Hordak knows it is false, he can see the emptiness in those eyes. “Were you going somewhere, little toy?” Prime takes a step forward. Hordak scrambles back until he hits the bed. He shakes his head, fear shines bright in his eyes. 

  
“No? Are you lying?” Prime comes closer, their chests almost touch. Hordak falls onto the bed as he tries to back up farther. 

  
“No, creator, you ordered me to stay here.” he glances away for a brief second, hesitating at the words. Prime narrows his eyes. 

  
“Let’s see just how well you follow orders.” Prime snaps his fingers and the ship materializes a chair at his mental command. 

  
“Sit back against the wall.” Prime orders. 

  
Hordak moves slow, hesitation in every movement as his body fights against the order. ‘You are better than this’ a voice in his head whispers. He shuts it down, the creator gave him an order and he needs to obey. He shivers as pain goes through his body as the cold wall makes contact with his damaged back. 

  
“Take off the sheet.” Prime leans back on the chair, crossing his legs. 

Hordak swallows, his throat is dry, his hands shake. He slowly unties the knot at the neck, slowly sliding down that which covers the body he was always insecure about. He hates the way Prime looks at him, it only makes his defect so more obvious, that is all he has ever been in his creator's eyes and being uncovered like this just reminds him of everything he is not. 

  
“Open your legs.” Prime taps on the hands of the chair with his metal claw.

  
Hordak feels his body shake and he can’t obey, his eyes flicker from green to red. He bites his lip. 

  
Prime’s smile drops immediately. “Do it or I will, and you will not like that my darling doll.” 

  
Hordak tries to hold on, a splitting head builds in his head. The voice of his creator beckons him to obey but something else is telling him that there is more. 

  
“Little Brother” Prime’s voice is strict, commanding. 

  
Hordak jumps. His eyes go back to green. “Yes, Brother?” 

  
“Open. your. legs. I would hate to punish you again when you are still healing.” The clicking of metal against the chair and Hordak's heavy breaths fill the silence. 

  
Hordak closes his eyes, taking deeper breaths his entire chest filling to the brim with synthesized air. He counts down to calm his body and frantic mind. He opens his legs, low spasms go through them as he struggles to keep them open even if every fiber screams at him to resist. He has to shut it down, that is only his defect speaking and he cannot fail Prime again. 

  
“Good. See, it is so much better for both of us if you just listen to your Big Brother.” Prime leans back. He watches Hordak’s shaking form carefully for any sign of resistance. “Now, spread yourself open, remember to be careful of your claws.” Prime gestures “I do not want you to hurt yourself just yet.” 

  
Hordak feels his elbows lock as his body keeps fighting every single command, he feels a tear flow down his cheek. He takes a deep breath and makes his body move. Hordak knows he has not touched himself like that since…. The name escapes his mind and the thought fades. 

  
He carefully spreads himself open, the claws on his feet dig into the soft bed. It feels good, he slides one finger in gently.

  
“How eager,” Prime whispers low. 

  
Hordak had relaxed, with his eyes closed he almost forgot that Prime was there. His eyes snap open and he freezes. 

  
“Did I say stop? Keep going doll.” Prime nods, a light hungry smile playing on his lips. 

  
Hordak feels the bile rise to his throat. “Yes sir…” he breathes out and keeps going. He tries to empty his mind, to focus on how good it feels. He pushes another finger in, slowly moving them. The pleasure climbs and he whimpers as it stops being enough. He pushes into the touch, moving quicker, his back arches. 

  
Prime laughs low. “Enjoying yourself? Stop moving”

Hordak groans, his breath catching as he stops. 

  
“Do you want more?” Prime stands up but doesn't move closer. Hordak growls, he wants more but not from. 

  
“Answer.” He orders.

  
Hordak breathes out, licking his lips. He yearns for that touch but every fiber screams that this is wrong. He shakes his head in no. 

  
“I'm sure your body is calling for it, wants my attention” Prime leans in, barely touching Hordak’s skin. “It has been so long, you must have forgotten it, alone on that forsaken planet. Taking a name, even a partner….” the creator almost cups his cheek. Hordak curses as he leans into the touch, as though it makes him complete. Prime smiles, pleased. “Since you have been so good I will let you rest.” the creator pets his cheek lightly. “But always remember that you are mine, I made you and I can as easily break you, little doll.” 


	3. Time Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime being all touchy-feely with his little brother and Hordak being uneasy about it but let it happen (or even leaning into the touch) because he craves physical contact and his brother's love.
> 
> I am out of requests please send me more here https://reverence-of-perfection.tumblr.com/ <3

Hordak looks at the screen before him showing their progression through the universe as the great horde. They have conquered countless planets, brought peace and order to their pathetic masses. He smiles at the part he has played in that great conquest even if he was just a number in the machine, nameless but important. Something falls behind him but when he turns to look there is nothing there. Before he can go look at what it is the door opens. He bows. “Brother”

“At ease” Prime smiles as he enters. “Tell me of your progress general” Prime takes him by the shoulder gently. Hordak glances at that clawed hand, he wants to take hold of it, wondering how that touch would feel.

Prime laughs low as Hordak turns quickly “Yes, brother. We have just finished the habitation of the Czia cluster.” He pulls up the map, about to step aside. Prime stops him with a hand on Hordak’s waist. “Show me what you have accomplished for me General.” his voice is low, the breath warm on Hordak’s neck. He swallows, trying not to focus on the arm rubbing gentle circles at his side. He fights the urge to lean into the touch, clones don’t do that, it is not allowed. He clears his throat, flicking the map to the largest planet. “There was resistance but we squashed it quickly, now our…” Hordak chokes as Prime tightens his grip in warning “… your banner flies high over the highest towers” he pulls up the recording of a ruined city on fire, the horde colors fly high in the smoke-filled air.

“I am pleased little brother, perhaps I should reward you.” Prime turns him around, Hordak feels his breath catch as Prime’s gentle touch wanders up, cupping his cheek. Hordak closes his eyes, trying to resist leaning into the touch. “No need brother… just … following your … will is important…” it almost hurts him to say that, a cold look crosses the creator’s brow.

“I insist little brother, those who have impressed me deserve to be rewarded with my attention. No?” Prime leans in closer, Hordak feels his skin tingle where Prime’s lips almost touch his cheek. His fists clench and he draws in a shaky breath, stepping back, the table stops him from going far. He glances at the other clones who never leave the creator’s side. If he gives in, will this be all he is, a doll for his brother to use at any time, the mere thought fills him with fear when he should be proud. He feels Prime’s claw trace up his neck, an amused glint in his eyes. Hordak feels his resistance break and he leans into the touch.

“Yes brother, if that is what you want.” Hordak slumps, closing his eyes, feeling the tension drain out of his body as he lets Prime in.

He opens them again Prime’s touch is gone. He is resting on a table, his limbs are shackled to the metal. Bright lights above head burn his eyes and his entire body aches with pain.

“Does it not feel better to accept me, little brother?” Prime is sitting next to the table, legs crossed, a comfortable smile at his lips.

Hordak is slower to flinch away from the touch at his cheek, the memory of the dream still fresh on his mind.

“Still resisting I see, well let’s go again, shall we? Perhaps I should not be so gentle this time.” Prime stands up, his hair unhooks from the ports.

“No, brother, please. I just want to help you, to help you bring our—

“That’s the problem right there little brother, ‘Our’. The more you fight against my will, the more I will bring pain to you, the only one here who won’t enjoy it is you, after all, my little doll.” The needles shoot into Hordak’s ports as he speaks.

Hordak groans, his back arching, the shackles cutting into his skin before he sinks into another dream of the past. 


	4. First Time

“General, you have been requested in the throne room.” the pager says in an emotionless mechanical voice. Hordak puts aside his tablet. “Affirmative.” he clicks the pager off in answer. They had just returned from conquering yet another planet and Hordak wished nothing more than to rest but an audience with Prime is something a clone does not pass up. 

  
He takes off his heavy armor for the simple white and light blue robes of a soldier. They always feel stifling but it is regulation. The halls are in a buzz of activity as they always are when the armies return from conquest. He wonders what the halls would be like quiet, empty and peaceful. When it is only a skeleton crew of vital brothers for the health of the ship. He wonders what Older Brother does on such a quiet day when they are fighting on the planets below. 

  
It is not long before Hordak reaches the helm of the ship where his older brother spends most of his time deciding which part of the universe to bring into order next. Hordak knocks, his pager at his arm shines green and the door opens. 

  
The throne back is facing the door. Hordak lingers just at the entrance waiting for orders. Prime beckons him forward without turning the throne. Hordak walks across the room, stopping just at the edge of the stairs. 

  
“All the way up little brother.” There is an air of command in Prime’s voice. Hordak hesitates, clones that are not personal assistants are not allowed by the throne. He swallows and moves before the hesitation can become disobedience. 

  
“You have down well in bringing victory to my empire and I think it is high time you are rewarded for your service my dear general.” Prime smiles at him from the throne. His touch is gentle as he pulls Hordak closer. “My lord?” Hordak pauses, he always thought of how it would feel if the creator held him especially after their last encounter but now that it is a reality he isn’t ready. 

  
Prime nudges him closer until he is practically straddling his brother's lap. His mind clears and he swallows. “Serving you is reward enough brother.” the thing all clones are taught to speak when offered anything by their older brother. It feels wrong to lie like that because Hordak wants a reward, he wants to be noticed above his peers, to be valued and seen by his brother. He also knows that is wrong and he has to maintain that air of servility at all times. If Prime ever found out, if he hasn’t already, Hordak will be killed. Worse he will be exiled into the wastes of some battlefield and left to die. His thoughts are spinning and he feels his breath increase and his heart pound quickly and painfully. 

  
“Relax little brother. I know, I know, it is a lot for your programming to handle, after all, I did not make you capable of accepting rewards.” Prime looks certain in his words, gently cupping the clones cheek. Hordak forces his body to relax before Prime can get a chance to guess the real reason why he is nervous. 

  
Primes claw wanders down Hordak’s neck just a breath from cutting into his skin. 

  
Hordak looks down following the touch as it slides under his robe. He trembles, leaning into the touch. “My lord?” 

  
“Do not move.” Prime pulls him down until Hordak sits down on one of his knees. The soft fabric of the robe slides down as there is nothing to hold it. Hordak shivers against the cold air. Prime kisses him on the neck softly, his hands rest on the clones sides, sliding the soft fabric down. Hordak isn’t sure what to do, Prime pushes his hands above his head, the hair feels soft under Hordak’s touch, he resists the urge to run his arms through it with every fiber of his being. Obeying the order not to move.

  
He feels his stomach draw in at the faint touch of Prime’s lips, the shiver it sends through his body feels like nothing before, a tightness builds in his chest as heat spreads. The cold of Prime’s claw traces down his stomach, to the hip bones. “Sir?” Hordak's voice shakes as Prime takes hold of the bunched fabric, it rips, the loud sound harsh in the quiet room. 

  
“Relax, I am going to make you feel good little doll.” Prime leaves the skirt tight just below the hip bones, Hordak’s thin bones straining against the skin. His breaths come in labored nervous huffs as he watches Prime’s hands on his naked body traveling down the v-lines of the tight muscles. Hordak jumps as the cold steel gently pushes between the folds of his core. Hordak whimpers, shifting. It feels strange, he feels faint pain and pressure. 

  
“Do not move too much, I do not want to hurt you with the claw.” Prime smiles up at him. 

  
Hordak tries to obey but it feels so strange, his body seems to want to move on its own. Prime hums low, pulling back, he taps his claw on the clones jaw. “Lick this,” he orders. Hordak looks down at the metal with confusion, he opens his mouth, dragging his tongue over the smooth surface. “Suck on it” Prime nods. Hordak obeys, taking the claw in his mouth, exploring every inch with his tongue. Hordak’s face is flushed with the uneasy heat spreading from the base of his stomach to every muscle. Drool drips from the corner of his lips down the chin as he gets the metal wet. Prime watches him with a hungry stare, his other arm leans on the armrest of the throne, he taps his own cheek with the other claw. 

  
Hordak parts his lips to breathe in, Prime pulls his hand back, dragging the claw down the neck and lower, leaving strings of spit in its wake. “Spread your legs wider, doll” 

  
Hordak complies, spreading himself open on the orders of the Prime. The claw teases on the edges of his core, Hordak can't help but pushes into the touch. “So eager.” The claw slides in easily, being slick with fluid. Hordak still feels that uncomfortable pressure and he tries to shift to make it better. Prime does not pause this time, instead of adding another finger, spreading Hordak open more. He flinches as it starts to hurt more. Prime doesn’t stop, moving his claws slowly, gently. Hordak bites his lip against the discomfort and slight pain. He doesn’t know what it is supposed to feel like or what is being done to him, just that he has to please the Prime. Soft whimpers escape his throat with every breath, his eyes cloud with the strange feeling of heat, the pounding of his heart loud against his ears, the rushing sound of blood pumping through his veins. 

  
“It seems you are ready now,” Prime whispers, pulling back. “Stand up.” Prime gestures. Hordak swallows, his legs shake as he gets up, he was warm sitting on the throne but away from Prime’s body heat he shivers. The ripped skirt slides down to the floor, Hordak closes his eyes glad nobody else is in the room, he shouldn't be embarrassed at being naked yet he is. 

  
Prime leans back in his chair, pushing aside the flap on his skirt with a snap of his fingers his clothes underneath shimmer and part. He breathes out as his dick is free in the chill air. He gestures for the clone to come closer. Hordak hesitates his eyes wide. He swallows, nervous tension and desire pulsing through his body. He takes a shaky step. Prime reaches for him by the hand, pulling Hordak closer gently. “Slowly now.” Prime guides Hordak over his lap, gently spreading him open to take the tip. 

  
Hordak groans as he sinks down, Prime’s hands on his hips slowly pushing him down. It starts to hurt as he goes lower. He flinches. “It hurts…” Hordak mumbles low. 

  
“Do not speak.” Prime orders, ignoring his protests. Hordak bites his lip to keep quiet, low whimpers escaping despite his best efforts. He yelps as Prime thrusts all the way in, tears spread as he tries to obey the order. 

  
Prime gives Hordak a moment to adjust. “Move,” he orders. Hordak swallows, he isn’t sure how to proceed. 

  
“Take your time doll.” Prime leans back, thrusting up lightly, waiting for Hordak to figure out how to obey. He looks down on his creator, Prime’s breath is low and even but there is an almost imperceptible irregularity every few breaths. The creator's cheeks are flushed, the only thing betraying his calm. 

  
Hordak puts his hands on the creator's chest. He groans as he moves up, blood dribbles down his thighs. It stains the pristine robes. Prime smiles, moving in time with Hordak's slow hesitant descents. His breaths come in labored huffs. 

  
“Faster.” Prime orders, increasing his thrusts. Hordak groans, flinching. It feels painful and uncomfortable but his pleasure is not important here, he knows he has to obey his lord so he keeps moving even if it hurts with every thrust. 

  
Prime takes him by the waist, urging him to move faster. Hordak feels the claws dig into his skin. Hordak lets out low quick gasps as Prime’s thrusts get more urgent with every passing moment. He gets up, holding tight onto the clone, flipping him over on the throne. Hordak digs his claws into the back off the throne, leaving deep gouges. Prime drops his emotionless mask, a wild pleasured glazed look taking over his features as he pushes heavily into Hordak roughly several times before stopping. Hordak gasps as the wind is knocked out of him as he is filled with the creators' seed. Prime pulls back with a content smile. Hordak feels his chest heavy, he twists, not satisfied.

  
Prime seems unconcerned, cleaning himself up before letting his clothes materialize fully around his body again. He clicks something on his throne and clones soon come in picking up Hordak’s exhausted body. He freezes at their touch but leans on them, knowing that he will not be able to stand on his own. The heat is quickly fading from his body as reality sets in. He closes his eyes, blood and fluids drip on the floor as they support him. Prime pays them no mind, his mind already wandering to the next thing and not a clone he can use anytime. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: PrimeDak Fluff, but since I am gremlin nugget, take this angsty softness instead xd.
> 
> Please go to my blog at @reverence-of-perfection and request more things for me to write.

Hordak sits on the cold metal floor, wearing nothing but the harness that keeps him alive, his knees hitting the wall against which he tightly pressed, light shivers shake his body. He still aches from the events of earlier. The clones had cleaned him up but they were far from gentle, they are not built to care. He watches as his tears start again, they leave his vision blurry as they run down his chin and to the metal floor. Hordak keeps his tears silent as he always has. One thing he has learned as a defect, as being different from the rest is that such emotional displays must be quiet and hidden. His entire body shakes, wraps his arms tighter around his shoulders, trying to sink into himself until there is nothing left. 

The door to the sparse room slides open. Hordak jumps, a whimper escapes. 

“Oh little brother,” Prime’s voice relaxes Hordak as nothing else can but that tension in his body doesn’t disappear. 

“Shhh, don’t cry. I know it hurt, I’m sorry. I was angry and I lashed out.” Prime kneels down, taking Hordak by the shoulder. The defective clone shivers before leaning into the touch. Prime gently cups his cheek. Hordak’s breath catches in his throat, electricity passes over his skin. 

Prime kneels down, wiping away the tears, a small smile at his lips. “You came back to me like a loyal clone even in your pathetic state and I should have appreciated your efforts.” The words lack sincerity, there is cold anger in his eyes. Hordak doesn’t see it, he has always wanted to hear those words. He slides closer towards his brother, leaning heavily into that touch. 

Prime nods, his gaze soft. “There, there. You must have been scared on that backward planet little brother.” he takes Hordak by the arm, pulling him up to his feet. 

“It is interesting how you managed to keep yourself alive for all those years.” Prime’s gaze wanders over his thin frame. “I must applaud you my dear brother for being so industrious.” 

Hordak shivers at the praise, he wanted it but he never expected it. Prime drags his claw around the ports he added himself. It isn’t the same neat work that the ones he was given by his brother. He was hesitant all those years ago to change the body given to him by his creator but it was that or accept death. Hordak found his will to live on that day and now the creator is validating all those doubts and hopes. 

Prime sits down on the bed, dragging Hordak to lie on top of him. “All these scars, it must have been rough, little brother” Prime drags the pads off his fingers at the scar on his shoulder, then down to his chest. “These are the most curious, self-inflicted just to change what I made you, to go against your very purpose.” he traces the scars just under Hordak’s breast. Hordak closes his eyes, turning away, guilt that he has long suppressed surfaces again, his body tenses, every muscle going rigid. 

“Shh it’s alright, you just wanted to be more in my image.” Prime brushes a hand through his rough blue hair. “The free will you have gained is not something to be desired but you have accomplished much that will be useful for me.” 

Hordak closes his eyes, his body starts to relax. The words his brother is saying feel wrong. He has never praised one of the clones this way. It is strange and feels wrong somewhere in the back of his mind but Hordak has wanted it so much he pushes it down. 

“I did access those pesky memories that you insist on holding onto. It is interesting, this Entrapta character. Do you care for her more then you do your brother, your creator?” Prime’s claw digs into his skin. Hordak freezes, eyes snapping open. He tries to deny it but the words die at his tongue with thoughts of Entrapta. 

Prime shifts Hordak closer, drawing a knee up between his legs, one arm tightly wrapped around his thin shoulders. “I thought my control over my clones was perfect and yet at the mere mention of her name you resist.” Prime’s claw digs into his skin, just an inch from breaking the old scars open. “It will be fun to change that, to make you remember who you truly belong too.” Prime kisses by his ear gently, a soft touch. 

“First I will go into every memory of her that you hold dear, I will make her disappear,” Prime whispers quietly. “I will erase her existence as I search for the flaw that made you go against me.” The excitement can be felt in his voice. Hordak swallows, his chest feels heavy, an uncertain ache. He should be glad the creator is paying him so much attention but he does not want to lose Entrapta. 

“Brother, please. I am loyal to you” he can feel desperation sneak into his shaky voice. 

Prime laughs. “See little brother, I do not think you are. That is why we must change you, remind you of what you must be.” Prime sighs. “That is neither here or there, for now, sleep. I have much in store for you and a good day’s rest will make sure you can last in that pathetic body.” 

Hordak closes his eyes, he feels his body shiver as he imagines just what more the creator could have in store for him. His body still aches from earlier and he doubts any amount of rest will make him forget. Hordak breathes out trying to force his mind to sleep but it never comes, clones are not made to sleep unless absolutely necessary after all. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-ra!Hordak AU. This is part one, it has two parts.

  
Hordak flinches as Prime’s claws dig into his jaw. “The irony of this little brother. All those years of training you, teaching you to be mine. That family is the most important thing, that it is us against the universe.” Prime brushes that long silver hair back. Hordak leans heavily on the sword given to him by Etheria, it is all he can do. His body is frozen in conflict. The blows he tried to land against Prime were useless, he could barely get himself to harm his brother. He was created to serve and now he is forced to kill the one person who was everything to him. 

He pushes away using the sword, it rings against the metal of the ship. He can barely stand, his long luminescent hair flickers as he barely holds on to the transformation, the only thing keeping him alive.

Prime straightens, a smile never leaving his lips. He hardly sees any threat in a broken clone, power of the first ones or not. He can tell that Hordak is at his last strand of endurance. He walks with a purpose as the clone backs up. 

Hordak swallows, he is letting himself be driven into a corner, he should just attack. This is what is best for Etheria, for the people he has gotten close to along the way. All those who have shown him kindness regardless of who he is, of what he has done. Standing down to Prime will be a betrayal towards them. His back hits the wall, and he turns for a brief moment. 

Prime takes that moment when Hordak looks away to close the distance, taking Hordak by the throat, lifting him, pinning his fragile body against the wall. Hordak groans as the air is knocked out of his chest. 

“So weak, what did you hope to accomplish by coming onto my ship, defenseless?” Prime brings him closer so they are face to face. “Is it these creatures you call friends, is it loyalty that you are supposed to have only for me?” Prime slams him into the wall again, Hordak can barely keep the grip on the sword and its power. Tears fall from the corners of his eyes as conflicting emotions swirl in his mind. 

“Brother please, there can be another way!” he rasps, scratching with one claw at the arm slowly choking him. 

“I don’t make compromises, little brother.” Prime glances at the sword, yanking it out of his brother's grip. The transformation fades.

“Curious...I suppose I should teach you a lesson here and now.” Prime smiles this resistance is getting him beyond excited. He twists the sword, running his eyes over its shining length. Hordak struggles to breathe, he can feel his body start to shut down without the sword supporting him. He still tries to break free from Prime with the little strength he has. The emperor laughs at the resistance, the weak claws uselessly trying to cut through his armor.   
  
He gives the sword back to the clone. Hordak looks up his eyes wide, what is Prime planning. There is little time to question it, every breath sends a stabbing pain through his chest. “For..the” he gasps, his voice barely audible. “glory...off…” he chokes looking up at Prime. This is the ultimate betrayal towards his creator. He had hesitated in the early days of picking up the sword and now those doubts come surging back. Hordak closes his eyes, even in pain, about to be killed he still looks up and wants to please the creator. He breathes in. He can’t please Prime when he is dead. “For the glory of Grayskull!” The magic surges up from the sword, shocking his older brother's arm, causing him to let go. 

The transformation completes and Hordak barely manages to stay standing as the strength the sword gives is not enough. 

“This technology is a wonder. Where did you get it, little brother?” Prime gets back into Hordak's personal space, pushing aside the sword easily, taking him by the cheek. Hordak groans as he leans into the touch despite every lucid thought is screaming for him to resist and to obey at the same time. 

He decides to resist, pivoting the sword to pull away. Hordak circles around backing up across the large throne room, as far as he can from his creator. 

Prime moves with slow measured steps. There is nowhere for the clone to go, surrounded by the best of his clone army. He pushes the scared but determined clone to the throne. 

Hordak holds his sword high, it shakes. He takes a breath in and charges into an attack. Prime moves out off the way with easy, taking Hordak by the wrist that holds the sword. The clone struggles, his mouth gasping as words die at his tongue. 

Prime pushes Hordak down to the throne until he is sitting uncomfortably with one leg pinned under his body. 

“You are quite beautiful, such pulsing power wasted on a mere tool.” He brushes his hand that is not holding the sword through the silver strands of hair. Hordak growls, he is stronger as she-ra but his remaining power is not enough against Prime’s augmented power. “But you still have a use, you have accomplished so much even if it was through disobedience, but we can fix that.” he smiles.

Hordak tries to kick out against him. Prime leans back, bringing his knee up, sliding it between his thighs, Hordak flinches, he knows what Prime is planning and he can’t, he won’t take it “I do not… need… to be useful.. not anymore” it hurts him to say those words but slowly he is getting control of who he is, of who he has become without Prime in all those years. The sword brought him freedom and friendship, he just needs more strength. The sword glows. 

Prime blinks looking at the bright light. “Still trying *brother*?” he takes the sword, it shocks and burns him but he does not let go, yanking it out off his grip. It clatters across the floor. Hordak holds on to the transformation for several short moments before it fades out. Prime frowns. “Hmm, I much prefer you in that shining form. Perhaps there is a way to make it permanent.” Prime goes to take the sword. 

Hordak slumps heavily on the throne, his body so damaged and weak that he can barely hold his head up. 

Prime examines the sword. “A runestone, how curious. Is this what gives you the strength to resist me?” He grins throwing it back to Hordak, who is to slow and weak to catch it, the sword falls uselessly to the ground. Hordak groans trying to push off the throne. Prime takes several steps closer, his foot just by the sword. 

Hordak takes a deep breath, tumbling down the steps, every movement sending shivers through his spine as his body tries to tear itself apart. He holds his side in an attempt to just hold it together for a moment longer. Darkness threatens his vision. His fingers almost brush over the blade, he gathers his strength to make that last desperate reach “For the honor of gray skull!” his fingers scratch the blade. He breathes out in relief as the magic sustains him. He gets up quickly, going for another attack. It slices at the air, Prime moves to the side easily, hands behind his back. He takes Hordak by the waist. “I trained you, little brother, do you think it would be so easy to beat me.” 

Hordak feels his arms wonder to his hips, fixing his form even as he thinks of the best way to twist out and at least land a hit, break free to find a place to rest and think of what to do. 

He hesitates, Prime’s touch feels soft and gentle. Hordak shakes his head, “No, you did not train me! You discarded me like trash. You, my brother, who I looked up too, did that!” he tries to stab behind him, drive the sword into the thick muscles off the leg but it fails as Prime dodges at the last second. 

Prime’s laugh fills the chamber, then he claps his hands. “While this is quite entertaining, my dear brother. I suppose I have an empire to build down below after your failure.” At his words, clones approach Hordak. 

He brings the sword up, eyes darting at each side, glancing behind. When he first entered the ship he had hesitated in killing clones but now he is less conflicted. He can be shaken after he survives. The sword slices neatly through their flesh and tech as Hordak dances across the battlefield, trying to get closer to his brother but to no luck. 

Prime climbs the throne, sitting down, watching the display with mild interest. 

Hordak breathes heavily, his chest ache, his head filled with cotton. There is no hope in sight, the clones keep coming. His knees are a moment from giving out, his arms hang limply at the weight of the sword. 

The clones keep coming. 

Hordak pushes back on the sole off his foot, he can feel the fabric stretch. His claws dig into the ground as he raises the sword with pure willpower, embedding it into the neck of the clone before him. 

He goes to pull it back. It doesn’t budge, getting stuck in the one and flesh off the shoulders. “Shit, no, no, please.” He looks around, if he lets go of the sword he dies, if he doesn't he dies. There is no way this can end well for him. He feels the fear rise, his chest aches, his rapid breaths the only thing he can hear above the roar of his heart. 

Hordak tries to back up, putting the clone attached to his word between the endless army but it does quite work. 

He hears a snap of fingers. His head snaps up to look at Prime

“Finish him.” the emperor orders, that is the last thing Hordak sees before darkness takes him from a harsh blow to his head from behind. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the Drabble: overstimulation, broken ankle, verbal humiliation, nosebleeding.

  
Hordak groans as he wakes, he doesn’t know how many days it has been since Prime had returned. He has been confined to this room, Prime using him whenever he wishes which is the only thing Hordak has to set time by. The moments of peace and sleep between the pain have been a blessing. The room is a sparse chamber with only the bed in the center and the chains in one corner. 

Hordak has grown to hate it, to maybe even hate his brother. He was the most loyal, building Etheria for Prime and this was his reward, countless days of torture in an empty room. He isn’t sure just how long he can take it. His entire body aches, on the verge off falling apart even with the technology of the Horde. Prime heals him and lets him have the harness that stabilizes his body but nothing more. He wears the simple uniform off the horde, he misses the freedom of his dress. It felt much better against his sensitive skin. 

Hordak worries that when his brother gets tired of him, the treatments will stop and Hordak will just fade away, no more than a broken toy. 

The door to the room opens, the hall is empty. Hordak narrows his eyes, moving back against the headboard. He knows Prime ordered him not to leave and the punishment for disobeying is something he is not risking. 

It stays open, beckoning him forward for long excruciating moments. Hordak runs over in his mind just what he could once he is out of the room. If he gets his hands on a control console, he can find an escape pod and be off the ship. The only problem is he would have to move quickly and with how little his body is corporating, it would be impossible. So he sits, grinding his teeth at the false promise of freedom. 

Hordak starts dozing off after a while, a loud alarm sounds. He jumps up, regretting it immediately when every muscle complains and pulls in the wrong directions. He doubles over on the floor, breathing heavily. 

The intercom pulses with another bell, Prime’s smooth voice rings, a beautiful sound compared to the bell. The sound Hordak can’t help but yearn for, it always puts him at peace while filling him with fear. 

“You may exit the room little brother and have free reign off the ship.” the voice has a slight mechanical reverberation to it. Hordak looks at the door, he has permission to leave but he knows it is some ploy or torture. He stands up, even if it is, he can’t pass up a moment to at least stretch his legs. 

All Horde ships are the same, they have the same colors and the same halls. Prime’s is, of course, the biggest but Hordak knows it like the back off his hand, all clones do. He knows where the bridge is, where Prime’s quarters are and most importantly where the escape pods are. 

Brother said free reign off the ship but did he truly mean all of it, if Hordak heads for the escape pods right away it could tell Prime he has not truly given in to the control and result in more punishment in the reconditioning chambers. He would rather be stuck in that room for the rest of his life then go back there. 

Hordak takes a step outside the room on unsteady legs. There is a pit in his stomach as he starts to walk down the hall. It is empty. He sometimes heard voices outside the door and the general din of activity. Seeing it empty does not fill him with confidence that he truly is free to walk around. 

He moves slowly, making sure every corner he turns is empty, avoiding any of the doors leading into the specialized rooms. He will not risk encountering anyone, who knows what orders the other clones have. 

The first destination and the safest in the medbay. If he goes there Prime will not punish him as much as if he went to escape immediately. Not to mention Hordak needs the medicine they will have there just to keep moving. 

The closer he gets the more he thinks he is alone, that the entire ship is empty and he is the only one that is around in the entire ship. Why would they all leave, not all the clones have soldier designation so not all of them would be gone if there was to be an attack on etheria below. 

Hordak reaches the end of the hall where a large door leads to the main part of the ship. He pushes on the palm reader. It stays closed to him. He growls. Hordak had long cut out the chip that made the ship open to him. He remembers when his muscle started atrophying and the chip got infected. 

Hordak sinks down against the door with a sigh. He could spend time opening the panel, crossing wires and forcing the door open. He is sure Prime would not react favorably to that, not to mention he is much too tired to even attempt such a feat. 

The intercom beeps again. “Giving up so easily my little doll? Let’s do something to make you move, hmm?” 

There is a sound at the end of the hallway, one off the Horde bots peaks out from around the corner. 

“See if you can outrun it, little brother.” Prime’s voice is filled with amusement. 

The door behind Hordak slides open. He heavily gets to his feet as the bot approaches. He is out of breath almost immediately as he starts to run. The machine faces no such issue. Hordak runs straight, wondering where he could find something to defend himself. The mess hall could have something to use as a defense. The engineering room might be better to get lost in with its small corners and winding halls. Hordak hopes the doors will be open to him. 

The bots unwavering steps ring behind him on the metal floors off the ship. Hordak has to stop every few minutes as his body can’t keep up and darkness threatens his vision. His chest aches, his bones creak and every muscle shakes with exertion. He turns the corner quickly which turns out to be his downfall, His leg catches on a stray wire that lays abandoned on the ground. He falls to the floor with a grunt. He stays sprawling on the floor for a long moment, eyes shut in pain. 

The beeps of the bot approaching spurn him into moving again. Hordak looks down at his twisted leg. He breathes in as he stands up, using the wall for support. Hordak taps his leg on the floor gently before putting pressure on it. He stifles a scream. 

Hordak closes his eyes against the tears threatening to spill. He just has to get somewhere safe to hide and rest his leg. He keeps pushing forward slowly. The bot gets even closer. He can hear it turn the corner. 

Hordak glances behind him which was not a good idea as he loses his balance, dropping down to the floor. He tries to get up quickly but his arms are covered in sweat and they slip on the wall. 

Hordak draws in a breath, turning and pushing back as the bot gets close enough to touch. “No, brother please.” tears spill as he crawls back, his back hits the door at the end of the hall. The bot walks forward, its leg steps on Hordaks injured ankle. He screams, taking hold of the bots metal foot, trying to shift it but without any luck. Blood spills on the floor as his leg is pierced by the metal. 

The bot seems to laugh. “The great general so weak at a little pain. Is this the strength you wanted to prove little brother. How pathetic.” The bot steps back. 

“Well, it was entertaining to watch you struggle regardless.” The door behind him slides open at Prime’s words and Hordak falls through, not expecting it. 

He angles his eyes down so he can see. There is a simple throne in the center of the room behind a solid table with what looks like shackles. 

Prime smiles, his cheek resting on his fist. “Get up little brother,” he orders. Hordak bites down a whimper as she shifts his leg. Hordak uses his knee to push up to a standing position, balancing on one leg.   
“I do not have all day little doll.” Prime shifts in his throne, tapping his metal claw on the arm off the chair. 

Hordak groans. “Apologies, brother.” He limps forward until reaches the edge off the table, afraid to sit. Prime nods. Hordak breathes out, climbing onto the table. 

“Put your arms in the shackles.” Prime stands up, looking over Hordak’s body. 

The clone hesitates but the brief hint of anger passing over Prime’s gaze pushes him into action. He places the wrists into the bonds and they immediately close around his wrist, digging into the skin. 

“You truly hurt your precious body during that adventure” Prime cups his injured ankle, lifting it. Hordak holds his breath. Prime gently wipes away the blood, assessing the damage. He pulls on the simple leggings Hordak wears. They stick to the dried blood. Hordak bites his lip to keep from crying out as the wound gets aggravated, closing his legs. 

“Now, now, what have I told you.” Prime chides, squeezing down on the wound.

Hordak gasps. “Not to move unless by your order…” he says softly. 

Prime nods with soft eyes. “Good, now open your legs.” 

Hordak obliges, his legs shake less then they did on those first few days of being used by Prime. He should be used to this, he should be proud that the creator even looks at him, but that disgusted pit in his stomach still forms. The flap off the robe thankfully covers him, for now. 

“I want you to be relaxed today, so we will try something different.” he takes out a small bag, untying it, there is a white powder. 

Hordak swallows, digging his claws into the table, the shackles keep him from going too far. Prime pays him no mind, taking the rag and placing it over Hordak’s mouth and nose roughly. The clone struggles, trying not to breathe in the powder but soon he has to breathe it in. It goes up his nose painfully. He feels blood trickle down his lip. He coughs. His mind gets clouded as the drugs start to take effect. Hordak falls limply against the table, resistance draining out of his body. 

He feels Prime push aside the flap of the Horde robe, spreading the clone open. Prime drags his small throne closer to the table, facing Hordak and sitting down. 

Hordak flinches as the cold of the claw gently runs over his slit. Hordak closes his eyes, looking away just so he does not have to face Prime. 

The Emperor doesn’t care. He gently runs his hand over the sensitive area just outside, excruciatingly slow. 

“So responsive my pathetic little creature.” he hums. His fingers work gently rubbing, ignoring Hordak's small whimpers. 

The clone moves against his wondering touch trying to get more traction. 

Prime pushes on the broken ankle. “Do not move” 

Hordak nods, trying to stay still. Prime keeps moving his fingers again once he is satisfied that the clone will keep still. 

The sensation is getting too much to bear for Hordak. He squirms, trying to keep his body still, low whimpers of pleasure escaping his throat. Prime’s touch starts to burn as it’s not enough. 

He stops keeping his voice down, turning into loud moans as he wants more. Tears start to flow from the edges of his eyes. The feeling of pleasure and pain blends. 

“Please… no more…” he mutters, pushing into the excruciating touch, wanting more. 

“I don’t think so pet.” Prime pushes one finger in slowly. Hordak screams out in pleasure as he gratefully takes the stimulation that he so desperately wanted. When Prime pulls out he whimpers, trying to chase that feeling. 

He starts to cry again as the heat in his body becomes unbearable. 

Prime cleans his claws, leaning back. The shackles unlock. “If you want more come closer you pathetic defect.” 

Hordak pushes up, swallowing. His breath comes in heavy huffs, chest heaving, a blush to his cheeks. He crosses his legs, flinching at just how wet he is. How much he wants it. Hordak moves closer with hesitation. Prime smiles as Hordak moves gently off the table, careful not to aggravate his ankle. 

Prime opens his robe, pulling down the edge of his pants to free his length. He gets impatient with the clone's slow progress, pulling him down to his lap. Hordak hisses as he lands on his injured leg. He falls with a grunt, digging his claws into Prime’s shoulder. 

The creator spends him open roughly, positioning him just over the tip, then pushes him down. Hordak muffles the scream of pleasure in the creator's shoulder. He starts to move without Prime’s urging, chasing that pleasure. Prime laughs and let's go off his waist, letting Hordak do all the work. 

The clone moves faster and faster, ignoring the complaints of his body through the effect off the drugs and the sheer sensitive pleasure off it all. He leans away from Prime’s chest, stopping for a moment and getting a better grip before moving again. 

Prime’s breath hitches as he gets close. Soon What Hordak is doing gets to being not enough, the emperor takes hold off the clones waist, pushing him down on the table, dropping the gentle fascade. 

He pushes roughly into the clone with rough thrusts, taking hold of Hordak’s throat, squezeeing down. 

Hordak gasps painfully, his chest weeping for air, his ribs cutting into his skins. He hardly notices the lack of air as red fills his vision, just a moment from passing out. 

Prime thrusts into him one last time before stopping, filling Hordak. When he pulls out Hordak shivers at the cold air. Prime cleans himself off with a towel, not providing the same courtesy to the clone. 

“That is the only thing you are good for, you pathetic excuse of a creation. One of the keeper clones will come for you in time. Do not dare move until then.” Prime gets dressed, leaving Hordak in the makeshift torture chamber. 


	8. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a MicahDak drabble, but ill be damned if Hordak isn't getting fucked by his sire in this au xd. 
> 
> So yeah not PrimeDak technically xd.
> 
> If people show interest I may write more.

The sky turns darker as the sun sets beyond the forest. Hordak follows the forming shadows to sit down at the steps. He hates the stuffy atmosphere of the castle with its societal rules and the thick air of hate in every corner. This negotiation is foolish. He knows his master will never yield to the demands of bright moon so these attempts at peace are nothing more than a lost cause. He sighs. 

  
They were forbidden from drinking or eating on the premises, many of them have started to feel the effects of hunger, the longer they stay here the hungrier they will get. Which could lead to a bloodbath. Sometimes Hordak wonders if that is what Prime wants, the end off this peaceful gathering with a bloodbath of the most powerful leaders of the humans. It will not end well for them but it is only a small blip in eternity for an unkillable older vampire, like Prime. Hordak knows their Master does not truly care for them, yet the sire bond still makes them want to please the man even if it means their death. 

  
Hordak leans back, looking up at the sky being slowly populated by stars. His ears twitch as he breathes in the night air, his teeth glint in the light. He closes his eye, listening to the quiet buzz of nature in the forest just beyond Bright Moon. They have nothing like it in the Fright Zone, there is only the quiet sound of fear and machinery. Hordak is not looking forward to returning.

***

  
King Micah stretches with a groan. They have been sitting in the same position for hours. Angela and the vampire across her showing no discomfort but Micah is anxious. His wolf never liked sitting so long in one place. It itches to run and he can barely keep it down. He whispers a few words to Angela, she nods, her wings shimmer with the motion. 

  
The Vampire glances at Micah, then back to Angela, seeing no use or threat in the werewolf. Prime is there to deal with the fae, not a mongrel she decides to keep by her side. 

  
Micah glances back to see that they have forgotten his interruption and continued talking in hushed tones over the map. The negotiation has not moved an inch both too stubborn to yield to the other. So is the vampire and fae natures, there is little anybody can do but Micah hopes they can reach an agreement so it does not come to war once again. The werewolves always lose the most and Micah will not see his pack suffer again, not even for Angela. 

  
He walks down the steps of the castle with slow measured steps, focusing on stretching his sore muscles as they cry out in relief. He is walking to the forest so he can shift and use up all that restless energy. 

  
Micah blinks, catching sight of one of Prime’s vampire fledglings. Hordak to be specific, the creature seems to be special to Prime, the way the old vampire always keeps him in a sigh. On the rare times he was found alone Micah enjoyed talking to him. Hordak is much less cold and demeaning then his sire. 

  
Micah breathes in slow as he watches the vampire lean back, the young moonlight making his features glow, the line off his neck, his open back framed by the black silk dress. It takes his breath away. He takes a deep shuddering breath, walking down the rest of the steps. 

  
Hordak slowly lets his eyes open slowly. He had smelt the distinct wolf smell many moments ago but he wanted to see what it would do. He looks up at the King, eyes shining in the low darkness. 

  
Micah sinks down to his knees

  
“You got bored too huh? I saw you leave earlier.” He nods, sitting down on a step next to Hordak, throwing out his legs to splay wide over several steps. Hordak looks him up and down, his ears twitch then he looks away. 

  
“The Emperor ordered all fledglings to leave.” He states with a monotone voice. Hordak wished to stay and listen but that would be disobedience and they are made to obey above all else. 

  
“And ya’ll just listen to him like that?” Micah gestures in disbelief. 

  
Hordak tries his hardest not to look at the wolf. “Is it not so different for those of you bonded to a pack?” he glances up, his eyes immediately focusing on the neck, he feels his fangs ache at the sound of pulsing blood, even wolf would be better than nothing. He looks away quickly. “Do whatever an alpha orders the pack?”

  
Micah notices the glances, he narrows his eyes “No, not quite. They follow me because they can, the pack is a family not whatever it is that creepy sire bond you all have going on” he points back at the throne room for emphasis. 

  
Hordak can feel every emotion through the sire bond, Prime is barely containing his anger, but that is normal. Their sire is practiced at hiding his hatred behind pleasantries and etiquette. The vampire fledgling does not answer the wolf, letting the silence stretch. 

  
Micah clears his throat as the silence stretches. “So… you must be hungry…” he crosses his legs, watching Hordak carefully. The vampire bites his bottom lip and his ears twitch up in uncontained hopefully excitement that shines in his eyes that go to Micah’s neck. 

  
Hordak licks his lips, swallowing. “We have our...orders… you know not off what you speak.” He closes his eyes, swallowing back the sound of rushing blood in his ears. 

  
Micah laughs low. Hordak glares at him, ears tilting back in a hostile gesture. 

  
“Orders don’t make you any less hungry!” the wolf laughs again, shaking his head. “Did your orders say anything about not taking blood willingly offered?” Micah pulls back on his collar, baring his neck, the veins pulse.

  
Hordak sits up straighter, eyes wide. He can’t help but move closer before cursing. “I can’t.” he hears the words of his sire in his head ‘Do not feed while in Bright Moon’. He breathes in, closing his eyes. It would be so easy to disobey, to feed on the wolf, surely the Prime will not mind it. Hordak finds himself leaning in towards that open welcoming vein. 

  
Micah takes Hordak by the cheek, ready to guide him closer. This snaps the vampire out of it, his sire touches him just like that, it reminds him who he is owned by. He stands up quickly. “I can’t! This is disobedience!” his breaths get faster and his chest starts to ache. He looks around wildly to see if anyone saw just how close he was to betrayal. 

  
Micah pouts, he needs to get this restless energy out and there is something sensual about having a vampire feed, something dangerous. They are sworn enemies and that adds even more excitement to it. He stands up with a groan, stretching his spine until it makes a satisfying crack. 

  
Hordak bites at his hand, taking a few steps back then a few steps forward, trying so hard to resist biting into that soft flesh. 

  
Micah smiles getting closer to the nervous fledgling. “Your kind has been here for weeks, and I have seen the looks you give me.” he pauses, taking the fledglings long fingers in his soft grasp, their skin as different as night and day even if they are both creatures of darkness. 

  
“Do you not have a mate of your own, is she not with child?” Hordak can’t help but lean into that soft touch traveling up to his elbow before slowly resting at his waist as Micah gets even closer. Hordak’s eyes focus on the pulsing veins in the wolf’s neck, he can feel his fangs extend,

  
Micah laughs low. “Angela and I are very open with each other, she also find you quite curious about you.” the wolf loosens his purple collar, moving even closer until their bodies touch, pushing a leg between Hordak's, leading the skittish vampire to rest against a pillar, slowly massaging the creatures thighs under the dress. 

  
Hordak swallows trying to step back again but there is nowhere to go. He feels his fangs extend to their full length, he feels the veins pulse at his eyes as his true face starts to break through the control. 

  
“I’ll hurt you” he growls low, nuzzling closer at Micah’s neck. The wolf tips head so the vampire can get closer. Hordak grazes the taut skin with his fangs gently. 

  
“I heal fast, do it, and then you can make it up to me,” he states with a grin as his hand wonders farther under the dress, exploring the vampire gently. Hordak shudders at the touch, he can’t hold back anymore. He opens his mouth, sinking his teeth in the flesh. His breathing has never been great even as a vampire so the smell of wolf barely bothers him. The blood tastes no different. He feels shivers go through his body as his hunger is sated. 

  
Micah shifts his weight, supporting the skinnier vampire as it feeds. The sensation is as good as the humans claimed it to be. Heat builds in his entire body and he feels unmatched relaxation traveling through every tense muscle. He breaths, sinking down. Hordak moves with him until they are on the floor. The vampire’s body cold but getting warmer with every passing minute. The whole experience can only be described as euphoric, Micah will remember little of the experience. His body arches as Hordak’s arms wander down to the small off his back as he straddles the wolf, drinking deep.

  
Hordak closes his eyes as he pulls back his fangs, the blood trickles down the werewolf’s neck. The vampire opens his eyes again to appreciate his work. 

  
Micah’s eyes are glazed over and his breaths are deep and slow. He looks at Hordak, a small smile playing at his lips, the vampire looks even more beautiful in the haze. 

  
Hordak watches the blood trickle, he looks over the wolf’s body, the muscles just under the robes, the raw strength. He wants it. Hordak bends down again to lick up the stray droplets of blood as the wound heals quickly. 

  
Micah doesn’t move as the feeling of euphoria starts to fade, giving way to insistent arousal. Hordak travels up his neck to bite at the wolf’s lips. Their lips meet for a soft sloppy kiss, neither caring that anyone could find them. 

  
Melodic laughter interrupts them. Hordak freezes, slowly looking up. The Fae Queen shines beautifully in the moonlight. Her smile dazzling. Micah waves at her, pushing up. “Hey love, care to join?” He says nonchalantly

  
Hordak swallows, his eyes wide, he slowly backs up. Prime is nowhere to be seen but if the negotiations are over… “We shouldn’t have done this, it was wrong, I betrayed my brother.” he feels his teeth grinding together as his body starts to shake. Hordak scratches at his skin. “What have I done…” it hits him heavily, he has failed his sire, one order and he couldn't obey. 

  
Micah narrows his eyes, getting up. “Hey now, it’s alright. I let you drink from me, relax. Angela doesn’t mind either, right honey?” 

  
Hordak shakes his head, digging his claws into his shoulders, he smells the blood. “No, no… Don’t tell anyone… if he finds out… What did I do…!?” the panic clear in his voice. 

  
Micah moves closer to try to comfort the vampire, to tell him it is all okay. Hordak shakes his head again, looks around and at the blink of an eye disappears to Micah. Angela watches him run away at the greater speed of a vampire, leaving the clearing empty.

  
Micah sighs. “Well, maybe next time.” he turns to Angela with a shrug. She laughs softly. 

  
“That boy is far under the claw of his sire, do not count on it, my husband.” She takes her shorter lover by the hand. 

Micah looks uncertain, glancing to where Hordak was just standing. “Maybe he is…”


	9. Vampire AU Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prime finds out and Hordak gets in trouble/fucked. Given to Angela as punishment.
> 
> Thanks to Citrus_quill in the last drabble for the prompt.
> 
> If interest in this keeps up and I get more prompts and I might make this a whole ass fic in a new work and write there xd.

“It has come to my attention that one of your kind has broken the peace between our two races.” Angela leans back on her ornate throne in the steps above. Prime narrows his eyes briefly, the change of position from equal ground to towering over the original vampire. 

  
Prime keeps his hands behind his back. “They are ordered not to feed on your kind, tell me which of my sires dared disobey and I will handle it.” He smiles, one can see the anger past the calm smile if they look to close. 

  
“It was that boy you insist on keeping at your side,” she waves her hand. 

  
“Hordak,” Micah supplies. 

  
There is a brief moment where Prime seems caught off guard “Ah yes, of course. I should have known, he has been getting bold.” he recovers quickly, not caring if Hordak is guilty or not.

  
“You see the issue that faces us, we are here on the talk of peace and yet your people have disrespected that agreement, is this a declaration of war perchance?” she leans in, her eyes shine with an eager glint. War is exciting for immortals such as her. The Seelie flourishing when blood is spilled. Micah lays a hand on her wrist and she relaxes back in her throne. 

  
“There is no need to go to such lengths, I assure you, darling Queen.” Not yet at least. His vampires are not ready to take the light fae until their dark counterpart falls. Prime thinks for a moment. 

  
“I will punish the guilty party so he will know his place.” Prime gestures to the two thralls at his side, they immediately start to move as though waking from a slumber. 

  
“I have another proposition.” Angela smiles at her husband before looking back at the vampire lord. 

  
Prime looks up at them with curiosity, stopping the thralls in their step. “Pray tell what is your desire for this to settle amicably without more ‘bloodshed’” he lays a hand over his heart, bowing slightly. 

  
Angela does not buy any of his sincerity, this is just a long old game they have been playing for centuries. “Give us the offending party so we can punish him n our own terms to our satisfaction.” She glances at Micah again with a small smile. He lets his fangs show as he grins back with a sly nod. He does not speak in these proceedings as it is fae business but he can barely contain his excitement. 

  
Prime closes his eyes, clearing his throat. Hordak is one of the fledglings he is more attached too but if it is no longer obedient… “If that is your wish, I have no use for defective sired but it would be a shame to end him.” he shrugs, straightening. “He will be delivered to your quarters come nightfall.” 

  
Angela nods. “We as the Seelie court appreciate your candid acceptance of our request. We can return to the war room come next summit with gratitude.”

  
Prime nods. “I look forward to it, my dear.” he bows and turns away, the thralls following in step, as soon as he walks out of sight all the false pretense drops. The cold anger in his eyes coming forth. “Call me that useless sired of mine, we have much to discuss.” he flicks his wrist. The thralls bow and take off in a blur. Prime continues to walk slowly towards the part of bright moon the vampires have taken as a base. 

  
***

Hordak runs full stop into the wall of his small chamber, moments before the sun starts to burn his skin. It is nothing more than a closet. He has a simple blanket scattered on the floor but nothing else. It is more then he could hope for as a sired vampire, the others do not even get a room. He sinks down to his knees, pressing tight into the corner, wrapping thin hands around his trembling body. 

  
He still tastes Micah’s blood on his fangs. He feels the heat in the pit of his stomach, the wolf’s soft skin against his. The kiss was the first one he had that felt like that. His hand lingers on his lips at the memory. Hordak feels tears form at the edges of his eyes. He betrayed his brother. 

  
He did the one thing that was forbidden. The only order Prime had given him was to not drink blood from the locals and not only did he drink blood, but he also drank it from the faerie queens husband. There is no doubt that any hope at peace has been ruined. 

  
The sire is going to kill him. Hordak shivers, he deserves that, if not worse. He tries to push farther into the corner where he cowers if he could just sink into the walls and disappear. It would be better for everyone if he did not exist at this moment. 

  
Hordak pulls the blankets closer, maybe that will help stop the shivering. He glances to the side, catching sight of just how he looks in the mirror covering one off the walls. Bright moon is filled with mirrors, this closet being no exception. 

  
Hordak looks away, the only thing that mirror shows is the shame of who he is, of the betrayal he has carried out while his Lord was making peace for them all. 

  
Hordak closes his eyes. There must be something he can do, some way he can prove himself. His mind races as he thinks of one scenario after the other. He could get on his knees and beg Prime for forgiveness. There is nothing he can give the lord, the lord owns everything but there must be something. He feels tears spill as the feeling of inevitability rises. 

  
Hordak is going to die, this is his last day regardless of what happens. 

  
He is so distracted by thoughts of fear and self-preservation that he does not hear the door slam to the bigger room outside the closet. Hordak is still huddled in the corner with his eyes closed and the sound of his own panicked heartbeat, so he does not hear the door to the small closet open quietly. 

  
Prime looks at the curled up shivering fledgling sitting on the floor. 

“How pathetic. So afraid to betray me, yet you have chosen to do so regardless, and for a mongrel.” He sneers in disgust at its state,

  
Hordak jumps, his ears flicking up. He opens his eyes, they are water but at least he has stopped crying before the Sire saw him. “Brother! I----” The words die in his throat as Prime takes him roughly by the hair. Hordak grasps the wrist that is hurting him on instinct, before realizing his mistake and dropping his hands. “I am sorry, brother! I did not mean---” he does not get to finish Prime throws him roughly against the wall. 

  
He groans, getting up on his knees. “Brother, please, I can make this up to you. I’ll do anything.”

He hesitates from touching his sire without permission. 

  
Prime breathes out then smiles. “Anything little one?” he kneels down to be face to face with his sired fledgling. Hordak nods, leaning into the touch as Prime cups his face gently. “Yes, brother. I will make it up to you” his chest rises with heavy breaths, adding a raspy pained quality to his voice. 

  
Prime laughs softly, then his features turn cold, Hordak can feel the fear surge through his body. He knows that expression, there is no forgiveness or compromise in the lord’s eyes. He feels those soft well cared for hands travel down and tighten around his neck.

  
He chokes, wheezing as he can’t breathe. 

  
“It is to late my little pet, you have broken my order. I managed to fix what you have done but that does not mean you are free from punishment. Do not move.” He pushes Hordak down on the blankets covering the smooth tone floor. 

  
Hordak feels tremors shake his body as he fights to stand still. He wants to do something to prove himself to Prime and not moving does not seem to be the solution. But he stays still because it is an order and he has to obey, he has to show he can obey after what he did. Maybe if Prime believes him, he can stay alive another day to serve his sire. 

  
The lord takes hold of Hordak’s thin collar, pulling at the dress until it tears beneath his metal claws. The fledgling digs his claws into the blankets and the stone underneath. He knows what is coming next. 

  
Hordak opens his legs, shifting his weight to be more open to Prime. 

  
The Lord of Vampires laughs, it is smooth and confident. “Did I tell you to move?” he clicks his tongue. “So disobedient.” His claws glint in the light as he brings them down, piercing Hordak’s scarred skin at the chest.

  
He gasps arching his back as he feels Prime’s claws close around his heart. The Lord leans in close until Hordak’s knees touch his waist at the sides.

  
"You always had a strong heart, that is why I had chosen you

  
“Once your heartbeat strong with loyalty and strength little brother. That is why I chose to turn you into the creature you are now. Why I had chosen to save you.” Prime growls, one can see his features distort as he loosens the control on his form. Sharper fangs, longer ears, the glow of his four eyes bright. Hordak groans, “I am still loyal brot---” he gasps as Prime pulls the claws out off his chest, taking some meat with him but leaving his heart intact. Hordak breathes out in relief. 

  
“I am tired of your lying words my dear brother.” He runs his metal claw down the wound, pushing it in. Hordak bites his lip to keep from making a sound, his claws pushed deep in the stone floor. Small whimpers escape despite his best efforts. He watches as Prime uses his claw to cut deep into his chest and travel lower to below his ribcage, digging into the cavity. Hordak tries to keep his breathing steady, grinding his teeth against the pain as he watches Prime open his organs to the air carefully. His lungs are barely visible in the wound shake with every breath in the cold night air. 

  
“I ‘m not lying, please brother! Listen to me!” he gasps in one breath, speech getting harder as the pain overwhelms his heightened senses. He has high pain tolerance but soon it will not be enough. He watches as blood seeps down his dark blue skin. 

  
Prime rolls his eyes at the pathetic creature shivering before him. He pulls out his hand out off that soft flesh, Hordak barely stifles a scream. Prime licks up the blood and pieces of flesh stuck to the metal, eyes half-lidded. He always loves the taste of his victims. 

  
Hordak feels his words fail at his tongue he knows there is nothing he can say. He can only wait and hope when his Lord’s anger fades he is still alive. 

  
Prime takes Hordak by the thighs, spreading him open. The sharp metal digs into his flesh causing more blood to seep. He pushes aside the remains off the dress that are now soaked with blood and sweat. Hordak squeezes his eyes shut, he can’t allow himself to cry. His life depends on it. 

  
The wounds by the grace of his vampire nature have started to close. Prime noticing takes his claws and rips his chest cavity open again. Hordak screams again, a raw pained raspy sound that echoes in the chamber, blood drips to the floor. 

  
Prime takes his bloodied hand and without wiping it off bring it lower and pushing it in Hordak’s slit. “Brother--!” Hordak chokes moving away, Prime takes him by an exposed rib, snapping it with force. “The more you resist and move away, the more I will break you,” he says simply. 

  
Hordak whimpers as his chest cease tightly, as sobs build in his throat. His trembling becoming physically painful. Prime ignores his fearful response, he does not care. He moves his finger inside Hordak, making him wet with his own blood. Hordak feels the heat start to build in the pit of his stomach and he hates it. The sire bond makes him yearn for the touch but he hates it. This is the last thing he wants even if he gets back in the good graces off his Lord. It will never be the same, at least when he was used before he wanted it. 

  
Prime does not work carefully, Hordak feels the metal claws scrape his insides. Hordak feels fresh blood mix with old as Prime spreads him open. He can’t form words, all that escapes his throat are labored breaths. He tries to look away from his pulsing meat open to the air, to look away from the rib poking up white and blood covered. He feels himself losing grip on his transformation but if he turns into his full batlike form his body will not stay together. Prime knows this, it is the reason he cut his sired open. So Hordak concentrates to keep himself together. 

  
Prime pushes aside his own robes, freeing the length of his erect dick. He, unlike Hordak, can let go off his transformation, bones crack in his face. Bones in his back extend as his wings grow out, spreading behind him. It is a truly terrifying visage for any who witness it, none tend to survive after seeing it’s full glory. He takes Hordak by the hips, taking the fledglings arm and pulling him up. Bloodstains the white pristine length of Prime’s robes. 

  
Hordak loops his hands around the lord's neck. Prime takes several steps forward, pushing the fledglings back against the wall. He doesn’t wait for Hordak to adjust or get comfortable, instead roughly pushing into the younger vampire. Hordak screams, his claws digging into Prime’s flesh. His organs pulse under the thin forming membrane of skin, the broken rib irritates the skin that has started to heal, cutting through it. Hordak wraps one arm around his insides just to keep them in. 

  
Prime pushes up into him roughly, pulling out to the tip before thrusting into the hilt, growling with each motion. Hordak does not bother to keep his tears back. He is not even sure if he cries tears or blood, both drip down his chin. 

  
Prime runs his fangs over Hordak’s neck as he continues to thrust into the vampire. The fledgling feels the sharp teeth sink into his neck, he feels the drain of the blood as Prime drinks from his battered body. 

  
“Brother… please…” he mutters weakly. If Prime takes all his blood, Hordak will not be able to heal his wounds. The older vampire ignores the fledglings words. He moves his hips into the tight blood slicked opening slowly as he drinks. 

  
Hordak tries to twist to make it feel better but only pain flares with every thrust. His hand that is still holding on to the larger vampire trembles. If he lets go he will fall and risks being truly disemboweled. There is little chance he will heal and not desiccate now, he does not want to help it out. 

  
The Sire frees his fangs, licking up the last drops of blood. The fledgling can barely keep his head up but still, he holds on. His vision goes dark and he can no longer hear anything, his body is giving up, all he can do is struggle to breathe. 

  
Prime guides Hordak to the floor as he sinks to his knees. He pulls, adjusting his position to be over the fledgling before thrusting in again with added fever as he gets close. He goes faster and faster. Hordak can’t feel any off it anymore and in that it is a blessing. He has lost too much blood to register the world. 

  
Prime growls as his pleasure reaches its peak. He moans as he reaches orgasm, filling his fledgling with his cum. He pulls out immediately, walking out of the room, leaving Hordak to limp and broken on the cold ground. 

  
Hordak is too far gone to move or notice, he feels the cold sneak into his body as it starts to desiccate. He cannot tell how much time passes or what awaits him now. In time he feels someone moving him, only through that sensation of falling. His body once again hitting the rough stone, he thinks he hears something else break but it is far away. Hordak just feels numb. He feels as though he is drifting away. 

  
He hears the shuffling of feet getting closer. 

  
“Hordak!???” 

  
He thinks he hears his name but it must be just his muddled mind. The Sire would never call him by name. 

  
“Angela!” 

  
The voice sounds panicked, concerned. Hordak laughs low, breaking into a cough. 

  
“Fuck, ANGELA! I need..., he needs… fuck. Hordak stays with me now, it will be okay.” 

  
Hordak smells blood, fresh blood. He feels it drip onto his lips. His fang extends of their own accord and he bites into the offered flesh. Losing his self as he drinks. 

  
“There, there, just drink. It will be alright.” the voice seems to get louder. Hordak doesn’t care, all he cares about is the coppery liquid filling his throat.

  
***

  
“Micah?” Angela walks down the steps in her pink flowing robe waving, even though there is no wind. She looks down at the scene before her. The vampire fledgling is almost unrecognizable. Bones poke up into the air from his chest and one of his arms is twisted in the wrong direction. His fangs are around Micah’s wrist as he drinks but his wounds do not seem to be getting better. Micah smiles weakly, his skin going pale. Angela uses her wings to jump the last few steps. She grabs the vampire away by the hair. He hisses, going to attack her. All Hordak wants is blood and he does not care where he gets it. 

  
“Sleep,” Angela says simply. Hordak collapses, his consciousness sinking into sleep. She turns on Micah. “You fool! He could have drained you into death.” 

  
Micah shrugs sheepishly. “I had to help him, Angie, we wouldn’t want our new bounty to die.” he wiggles his eyebrows, getting up. She catches him as he wobbles and almost falls. “You silly man, we will talk about this later, for now, you need rest.” She picks him up gently. He leans into her touch. “Yea, probably, I am not sure dolphins dance on land,” he points laughing. She rolls her eyes, she nods at some of the guards in the tress. “Take the fledgling to the spare room, chain him up.” she glances down at the pathetic broken creature, wrinkling her nose. “Call me when he wakes.” She leaves without another glance


End file.
